


Radiant - Whispers in the Dark

by DontMindMeDear (JustANerd)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, College AU, First Time, Fluff, Itachiyama!Oikawa, Iwaizumi likes to swear, M/M, Praise Kink, Shiratorizawa!Iwaizumi, Smut, Soulmate AU, Tags Contain Spoilers, and he is cheezy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustANerd/pseuds/DontMindMeDear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To prevent any Spoilers for the main work:</p>
<p>This fic features a certain event that took place in the night between Chapter 5 and the epilogue of 'Radiant' by All_My_Characters_Are_Dead.</p>
<p>(Can be read independently though, I think. But, please, read the main work.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radiant - Whispers in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trashcan_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcan_Kitty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Radiant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837810) by [All_My_Characters_Are_Dead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead/pseuds/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead). 



> My far too late Birthday present for Trashcan_Kitty, featuring what happened in her Birthday fic 'Radiant'. 
> 
> (No the title was not inspired by Skillet, what are you talking about?)
> 
> Well, then. Time to ruin my reputation.
> 
> Belated Happy Birthday, Dear!  
> (does it still count as belated when I'm exactly one week late?)

It was already late at night when Oikawa and Iwaizumi returned home, their way illuminated by the streetlights that covered the starry night sky with a greyish layer. As promised, did they stop by a Konbini to get their ice cream, avoided groups of suspicious people and slowly, with many, so Iwaizumi thought, very unnecessary, but not unwelcome breaks, made their way back to their dorm room. They got so lost in exchanging high school and middle school experiences that they returned far later than Iwaizumi usually did, but still earlier than Oikawa’s usual time.

Still caught up in their discussion about which volleyball brand is easier to work with, Mikasa or Molten, - surprisingly both of them preferred Molten - they put their bags down and got their dirty clothes and towels out, entering the bathroom to throw them in the laundry basket. It was only then, when neither of them made an attempt to leave, that they realised both of them intended to take a shower.

“Iwa-chan, no!” Oikawa wailed, intent on showering first. “You can’t seriously think that skin as sensitive as mine would be this smooth without the right care?! Do you know what’ll happen to me if I don’t get the sweat off it soon?” Big, wet eyes stared down at Iwaizumi, shining with a pitiful plea for mercy. Iwaizumi’s brows twitched into an annoyed frown.

“Well, I’m sorry princess, but you wouldn’t have these troubles if you hadn’t stopped every 5 meters to show me another barely visible constellation.” Meeting no real resistance, it was no problem for the spiker to shove the still wailing setter out of his way, before he bent down to open the drawer, getting out a fresh towel.

“Mean, Iwa-chan! You should thank me for teaching you some basic knowledge about our solar system,” Oikawa complained and, before the smaller man could respond, suddenly tugged at the towel in Iwaizumi’s unprepared hands, claiming it for himself.

“Why should I thank you for knowledge like that? It’s not like I’ll ever need it,” was the growled response as he grabbed for his towel, but the brunet took a few steps back with the stolen towel pressed to his chest, barely avoiding his attacker.

Safe for at least a few more moments, the pretty boy gasped dramatically. “Iwa-chan, you can’t be serious?! It’s important to know your background, your heritage! You have to know where you came from!”

“That’s ridiculous! I don’t need a doctorate in Astrophysics to know who I am,” Iwaizumi barked, taking one step closer towards the backstepping brunet. A smirk tugged at his lips, but he forced it down, in turn deepening his frown. He took another step forward.

“Of course you would think like that, but that’s just because Iwa-chan is a brute with no sense for higher-” his words stopped in his throat as his back hit the door frame. Throwing a quick glance over his shoulder he quickly realised that he had been so caught up in their bantering that he didn’t even notice how Iwaizumi had driven him almost out of the bathroom. 

“‘No sense for higher’ … what? Hm? Oikawa? What is it that I don’t have?” He would have frowned at the smaller man in front of him, but somehow Iwaizumi looked really really good with his lips drawn into a smug smirk. His turquoise-colored lips. Turquoise. That was Tooru’s color. Despite the color already slowly starting to fade, it was still very present in his otherwise unmarked face, shining radiantly against his tanned skin. He was vaguely aware that he was staring, but he just couldn’t ignore the urge to kiss him again, staining Iwaizumi’s lips once more in his bright colors that looked so pretty on his dark skin. And maybe even more than just his lips.

“Thank You.” The words broke the focus he had on Iwaizumi’s lips and he was startled to see the black-haired stand so close to him. He hadn’t even noticed that Iwaizumi had closed the distance between them and or that Oikawa himself was leaning towards the spiky-haired man. 

Hurrying to straighten himself again and fighting down a burning blush, he stuttered out a response that he hoped wasn’t as embarrassing as it felt. “H-h-huh?! F-f-for w-what, Iwa-chan?!” No. That definitely was as embarrassing as it felt.

Iwaizumi’s smirk changed and suddenly he smiled brightly at Oikawa. “For the towel.”

“...huh?” Looking down, he realised that Iwaizumi was gripping the towel with one hand, the other lightly resting against Oikawa’s chest. “If you’d excuse me, I need to shower.” Then he pushed and Oikawa stumbled a few steps backwards as the towel was stolen out of his weakened grasp. “Please try not to be too noisy.”

Regaining his balance, Oikawa moved back towards the door, quickly recovering his voice. “Iwa-chan, you can’t do this to me! I’m your _soulmate_!” The door was closed with a bang right in front of his face, barely missing his nose.

 

 

Oikawa looked one last time into the bathroom mirror, making sure his hair sat well and there weren’t any oily areas on his face where his premium night cream wasn’t completely absorbed into his skin yet. He refused any thoughts that this was ridiculous, that his hair would be a mess anyway once his head hit his pillow, that Iwaizumi must have seen him several times without perfect styling now. But, this was their first night as a _couple_ , as _soulmates_. As short as that night might be, considering how late it already was, Oikawa wanted it to be perfect. He had fought for so long against his feelings, against his yearning for Iwaizumi, for _Hajime_ , he refused to let any, however small, mistake get between them now and destroy their chance for a happy end.

Trying to get his his heartbeat under control, Oikawa opened the door to their shared room and turned the lights off. When he turned his attention back to the room, his gaze immediately found Iwaizumi’s. For a moment no sound was audible between them as bitter chocolate met dark green. Oikawa’s heartbeat drummed in his ears, loud enough that he swore Iwaizumi could hear it. Heat rose in his cheeks and suddenly he was unable to look into Iwaizumi’s eyes. Instead, his eyes roamed through their small room as they avoided to focus back on his roommate, yet refused to settle on anything else either. He was stuck, rooted under the doorframe of their bathroom door, unable to lift so much as a finger to scratch his burning cheek. 

This was absurd. They were roommates, soulmates. They were _college students_ goddammit. They shouldn’t tiptoe around each other like some love-sick teenagers who were about to sleep with each other for the first time. They were neither teenagers anymore nor would they sleep with each other tonight. So why was he so nervous? Why was this so awkward? Trying to pull himself together, he let go of a shuddering breath that he hadn’t even realised he’d been holding, until some kind of weight seemed to lift from his chest, making it easier to force his mind out of its daze.

Forcing his heartbeat into a steadier pace by taking another deep breath, his gaze returned to Iwaizumi who was turned away from him as well, a soft pink gracing his cheeks. _He feels the same_ , he thought. Iwaizumi Hajime, the steady, reliable wing spiker of Shiratorizawa Academy, was nervous about his first night with Oikawa Tooru, his soulmate. Suddenly Oikawa didn’t feel that nervous anymore. A small infatuated smile fell on his lips, before he schooled his expression and replaced it with a smirk as he found his way back into his usual attitude, an easy taunt lingering on his tongue. Before it could leave his green lips though, it was replaced by an incredulous squawk. It was only now, that he regained the control over himself, that he realised his very hot roommate was holding a shirt in his hands, apparently wondering whether he should wear it or not. In other words, currently this ‘very hot roommate’ wasn’t wearing anything on his upper half, giving Oikawa a very good view on the fabulous abs his new boyfriend called his own. “Iwa-chan! How dare you!”

Iwaizumi glared at him, not appreciating being chided for whatever kind of crime without even knowing what he was being accused of. “What?” he scoffed harshly. Under different circumstances Oikawa might have been intimidated by him, but with the still visible blush on his masculine cheekbones, it was hard for him not to smile.

“So mean of you! Now that you found out I’m your soulmate you suddenly try to cover yourself up? That’s really not fair Iwa-chan~!” he whined, his lips pursed into a pout. 

Iwaizumi gave him a long look from his baby-blue collar down to his pajama pants-covered ankles, emphasizing his next words. “I’m not the one with an alien pajama that looks like it could keep you warm even at the north pole.” 

“Mean, Iwa-chan! It’s not my fault I get cold easily!” Oikawa complained with a huff, folding his arms in front of his chest.

Iwa hummed pensively at his words and gave Oikawa another look over. His gaze got stuck on the dark green lips. “At least your alien friends have the same color as your lips. You almost look like family now.” 

Oikawa squeaked at the insult, hunching his shoulders. “Iwa-chan, how dare you?! These are _your_ colors staining my beautiful pink lips!” 

“Yeah, I know,“ he responded with a rasp voice. Something dark rushed through his green eyes that Oikawa couldn’t categorise in time before it was gone again. Yet, it somehow was enough to send shivers down his spine.

Feeling his mouth run dry, Oikawa turned away from Iwaizumi, trying to escape his intense gaze that made his heart jolt. It was no use. He could still feel it’s burning heat lingering on his cheek where not long ago Iwaizumi’s lips had left yet another mark. Trying to subdue the dark thoughts that threatened to take over his mind, he searched for something, anything really, in their room to help him change the flow of their conversation. His wandering eyes fell on his bed. Suddenly his mind was blank and a tight knot formed in his stomach which made it harder to breath. 

He didn’t want to sleep there. Not when Iwa-chan, _his_ Iwa-chan, was sleeping just a few meters away from him, just within the sight of his night vision - that he knew from experience - yet too far out off his reach, impossible for Oikawa to touch. But that was exactly what he yearned to do. He wanted to touch Iwa-chan more, he realised, wanted to feel their energy play under his fingertips, leaving a tingling echo on his skin as he stained Iwaizumi’s tan with his colors, marked him as _his_. An unwelcome shiver ran down his spine as he thought about the lonesome night ahead of him that would leave all of his wishes unfulfilled. 

“Oi, are you really alright?” Iwaizumi’s gruff voice forced him away from the unfortunate dilemma he was grieving over in his head.

“Eh?” Oikawa flinched as he turned back to Iwaizumi and found him once more far closer to him than before.

“You’re shaking so much … You sure you didn’t overexert yourself earlier?” The worried frown on his roommate’s face tugged painfully at his heart strings. He didn’t want to see him with an expression like that, didn’t want Iwaizumi to worry about him because of some unimportant pipe dreams. He shook his head to get rid of the remaining parts of his pessimistic thought processes and focused back on man in front of him.

“Such a worrywart Iwa-chan~! Don’t try to think too much about my well-being, or the few remaining cells of your tiny brain might burn out! You really should treasure them for your exams!” Oikawa declared, his tone absolutely serious.

“Huh?” Iwaizumi _glared_ at Oikawa who hurried to apologise fervently, trying to avoid the sudden danger of having holes burnt into his head. He only stopped when Iwaizumi sighed, his voice turning softer and his brows narrowed once more in worry, though fortunately his frown wasn’t as deep as previously. “... You sure you’re alright?” 

Oikawa smiled at him, his heart swelling with fondness as he was bathing silently in the warmth of Iwaizumi’s honest worried. “Yeah, just a bit cold.” 

Iwaizumi perked up at that, the worry leaving his eyes and was replaced by something thoughtful as he glanced towards his bed. “In that case,” he began carefully, avoiding Oikawa’s curious gaze, “let’s sleep together.” 

“...what?” The brunet was sure he must have misheard. There was no way Iwaizumi would offer exactly what he had been wishing for, but was unable to ask for due to his pride and his fear of forcing Iwaizumi into a direction he wasn’t willed to go yet.

“You are cold and I don’t usually sleep with a shirt, because I get hot easily,” he explained, his voice soft and low with a certain harsh edge. As if he needed an excuse to step over his shadow to ask Oikawa. As if offering Oikawa an excuse to step over his own shadow. And maybe, just maybe, that really was what Oikawa had needed. 

‘Indeed you do’ Oikawa thought with a fluttery feeling in his abdomen, the knot from earlier slowly easing in its pain. Who would have thought that gentleness and worry, empathy, could be attractive? Not that he himself was capable of showing such honest feelings.

He smirked at his boyfriend. “My~ how nice of you Iwa-chan! Offering yourself as my heater- I’m joking, I’m joking!” Instantly stopping with his teasing he held his hands up in front of him, waving them in dismissal and defense as Iwaizumi sent him another death glare.

“...Tch. Stop being so noisy and get in my bed,” he ordered, crossing his arms and nodding his head into the direction he wished Oikawa to go.

Oikawa, though, just pouted at him without moving an inch, putting a hand on his hip. “How unromantic Iwa-chan. Is that how you lured the other Setters in? By acting like a brutish neanderthal?” His words might have been easy and teasing, but Iwaizumi still caught sight of something dark and serious in his chocolate brown eyes.

“No. This special treatment is reserved for you alone. Now hurry up, before I change my mind.” Really, his heart shouldn’t jump so happily at such mean, harsh words, Oikawa thought. Despite having thought that, he still hurried to climb into the bed, afraid Iwaizumi would take the offer back if he waited much longer, and pulled the blanket, Iwa-chan’s blanket, over his nose, trying to hide his steadily spreading blush. Instead, though, his nose was now filled with Iwaizumi’s scent. His heart jumped and quickened to a pace that definitely wasn’t normal, considering he wasn’t doing anything.

Iwaizumi made sure the dramatic brunet was really staying where he was hiding from him, then he turned off the lights and followed right behind him in the pitch black darkness, not caring to close the curtains. The mattress bounced at his added weight as he crawled closer to Oikawa, until they both could fit under the blanket. He was lying so close to Oikawa, that the Setter could feel his pulsing body heat, despite not actually touching the wing spiker behind him. Feeling his cheeks grow even hotter with the thought of the well-sculptured, naked muscles in his back, Oikawa moved a bit closer to the wall, away from Iwaizumi. If he wasn’t careful, his rapid heartbeat wouldn’t be his only problem.

Unfortunately for him, Iwaizumi apparently gave no second thoughts to Oikawa’s obvious embarrassment nor to his, hopefully better hidden, worries. He followed right behind him as Oikawa tried to move further away and even threw an arm over his waist, pulling him closer until they were back to chest. “What the hell are you doing, idiot? Didn’t you say you were cold?” Nothing could have prepared Oikawa for the feeling of Iwaizumi’s hot breath tickling over his neck or his rough voice vibrating against the shell of his ear.

“I did, but-” His voice shivered, conveying the tremble in his bones that he tried to hide, and he wasn’t sure whether he should have felt insulted, because Iwaizumi interrupted him, or glad, because Iwaizumi stopped him from embarrassing himself even more.

“Then stop crawling towards the cold wall, that will only make you sick.” Oikawa really could feel his heart beating in his throat now. Iwaizumi’s body heat seeped into him from behind and despite his wildly beating heart - how could Iwaizumi NOT hear it, even though he was so close to him?! - he felt himself relax as the warmth banished all tension and lingering negative emotions. 

He leant back against the black-haired man behind him, adjusting his form to fit better against him, to soak up more of his purifying, gentle warmth, and chuckled lightly at the chiding. “Are you my mother, Iwa-chan?” 

“HA?!” Iwaizumi exclaimed, his arms reflexively tightening around Oikawa’s torso, forcing the breath out of the lean body and Oikawa’s hands instinctively reached for the arms wrapped around him. For a short moment, he was incapable of breathing, much less talking, as his fingers stroked over tanned skin spanned over hard muscles and a by now familiar tingling spreads across his palm and fingers. 

Eventually he managed to press out an “I’m Sorry, I’m Sorry! Please don’t strangle me! I’m too pretty to die!” Iwa huffed, displeased, but let go of Oikawa anyway, who used the new distance between them to turn around and look into Iwaizumi’s dark grey eyes. His usual green showed only as sparkles amidst the glowing misty grey whenever he shifted enough for moonlight to illuminate his gaze with a soft glow. In the middle of a starless Tokyo, Iwaizumi’s eyes were a kaleidoscope of sparkling stars, creating a radiant night sky reserved for Oikawa alone. The smitten idol realised a moment too late that he had been holding his breath. Iwaizumi had already noticed as well. His roommate and boyfriend heaved a brow and looked at him with a smirk, their faces suddenly far too close to each other.  
Oikawa faked a cough, trying to force down his persistent blush, and latched onto the first topic he could find, desperate to change Iwaizumi’s attention, as he was unable to stay still when Iwaizumi looked at him like that. “Do you think this is just another soulmate thing?” 

“...hm?” Iwaizumi murmured, his star-filled gaze resting on Oikawa’s, making it hard for him to keep his thought process in line.

“T-the heat thing. Our matching body temperatures...” Unable to look him into the brilliant eyes, his gaze fell on Iwaizumi’s bare chest. His voice ended in a mumble, losing track of what he wanted to say, and his fingers itched with the desire to touch him.

“What? Don’t tell me the great Oikawa Tooru, star setter of Itachiyama, is nervous?” Oikawa flinched when Iwaizumi’s voice resonated right next to his ear. Warm shivers washed through his body, despite the tease in his words. 

“So what if I am?” He responded, his voice far less taunting and firm than he had intended. He looked up to confirm his suspicion that Iwaizumi was smirking at him, but instead he was met with an adorable smile. Unable to bear with what that smile did to him, he quickly focused back on Iwaizumi’s chest that filled him feelings and thoughts of completely different origin. He wasn’t sure which was easier to bear.

“Nothing,” the spiker responded, his voice soft and calming. “There is nothing wrong with it.” Oikawa had to bite on his tongue to suppress a whimper. It was just not fair of Iwaizumi to be so kind all of a sudden, _especially not when he could play double for adonis_. “Here,-” Oikawa winced a bit as Iwaizumi took his hand, but didn’t pull back as the man in front of him tugged him towards him, until Oikawa’s fingertips brushed against warm skin. “- This is what you want, right? No need to hesitate. It’s okay to touch”

It wasn’t that he was hesitating, Oikawa told himself. He was simply savoring the feeble tingling at his fingertips, indulging in the way spots of bright green and blue appeared on the tanned skin due to his touch. Gaining a brusque rush of confidence in the dark blue staining his fingertips, he urged closer to press his palm against the warm skin. He allowed his fingers to brush over the untainted skin and eyed the print of his hand on Iwaizumi’s chest. ‘ _Mine_ ’ his mind provided and he couldn’t help but wallow in the satisfaction that warmed his core at this revelation.

Scared by his own possessiveness, yet unable to tear his eyes from the turquoise hand print or to stop his fingers from follow the trails of Iwaizumi’s muscles, he tried to force his mind away from the very dangerous direction it had taken. So he started another conversation about the first topic that entered his mind: aliens.

 

 

"But Iwa-chan consider: What if this image of aliens is so strong in our minds, because it's actually real?! What if almost everyone of us has already seen one but doesn’t remember?! ... What if they are all green or orange or blue, because they are covered in their soulmate's color??! What if we truly aren’t the only ones with soulmates?!?!" The alien fanatic mused enthusiastically, his eyes widely opened, shining with stars full of life and curiosity.

Iwa considered throwing him out of the bed. How could someone so pretty, someone whose touch made his skin tingle and plead for more, be such a nerd? Instead of following his urges though, he responded with “Idiot. If that were the case, then we would be the real aliens. Covered in each other’s colors, till not a slice of original skin color is visible. Isn’t that what soulmates, _human_ soulmates, are doing all the time?” and with a bit of delay, but agitated by Oikawa’s fingers rubbing small circles over his waist, he added “Isn’t that what we are doing?”

For a moment the two of them stared at each other. Then something seemed to spark and they had to avert their eyes with bright red faces. Somehow the words seemed far more intimate spoken out loud than they had in his head. Iwaizumi huffed, disgruntled with his own embarrassed self, and closed his eyes before leaning his forehead against Oikawa’s, a comforting tingling easing the weak head-ache that had harassed him ever since Oikawa had started talking about _aliens_. Why did his supposedly _soulmate_ have to be an alien freak? Why couldn’t he like Godzilla instead?  
Before he realised what he was doing, his hand found its way to Oikawa’s head, gently brushing the velvet brown hair back, before stroking over his heated cheek bone. When he finally dared to open his eyes again, Oikawa looked at him with a silent message written in his darkened gaze.  
His focus dropped to slightly parted greenish lips. An invisible, unexplainable weight pulled him closer. Then his lips were finally once more wrapped around Oikawa’s tender warmth.

Hot breath caressed Iwaizumi’ lips as Oikawa sighed upon their first touch, upon the first tingling sensations that marked the spreading of their colors. His teeth tugged tauntingly at Oikawa’s lower lip, waited for a little pleased noise to leave the setter’s control, before he slipped his tongue over the maltreated surface, licking it soothingly. It didn’t take long for Oikawa to open his mouth and lure Iwaizumi to dive into his velvet heat. Muffled moans danced through their room as they tangled their tongues, relishing in the sparkles on their sensitive skin.

With a feathery soft touch, Iwaizumi traced the tip of his tongue from the back of Oikawa’s mouth over his roof to the backside of his pearl-white front teeth. His boyfriend shuddered under his touch and Iwaizumi pulled away, giving them both some room to breath, as he brushed a trail of tender kisses over Oikawa’s jaw. He could feel the taller boy relax into his touch and he hummed contently, very satisfied with their current situation. 

The hands around his waist tightened their grip, pulled him closer, and Iwaizumi reciprocated the affectionate gesture by wrapping his arms around the setter as well. With a content exhale did he stop his excursion. Instead of further advancing into yet unknown territory, did he drop his head into the lean neck, inhaling the scent of Oikawa’s flowery shampoo, and readjusted his position, his legs entangling with Oikawa’s. _If it is like this, it will be easy to fall asleep_ , he thought. Oikawa inhaled deeply next to him.

"So…. since we're soulmates and roommates, everyone is going to think we fucked, but ... are we really going to? Or are we just going to bed like this, sleeping _together_?" Oikawa murmured into Iwaizumi’s ear, sliding his thumb under the spiker’s pants.

Instantly, Iwaizumi was awake again. He pulled away from Oikawa, enough to grab his wrists and hold them in place, stopping his advancements, and looked deep into sultry chocolate brown sprinkled with moonlight induced caramel. It really was not fair that he was forced to do this, but it really was for the best for the both of them. “Oikawa, no.”

“But Iwa-chan, why? Don’t you want me?” The compelling brown eyes widened, a pout settling on his lips as he looked at the spiker with an obvious intention in mind. Iwaizumi had to stop him soon, before the temptation was too much for him to handle.

“Not tonight. This is the first night the two of us are spending together as a couple, as lovers, as _soulmates_. I want to treasure this experience. I want to treasure _you_. I don’t want to destroy what we might become, what we’re about to become, by _rushing_ things. We’re roommates for fuck’s sake! We have more than enough time for everything.” He rubbed, what he hoped to be, soothing circles on Oikawa’s wrists and placed sweet little kisses into the setter’s delicate, though from volleyball calloused, palms. “Let’s just go to sleep tonight, okay?”

Oikawa stared at him, for once utterly speechless. Then he sat up and pushed Iwaizumi onto his back, before settling on his thighs.

"What the- what are you doing?! Are you crazy?" Iwaizumi grabbed his, apparently completely out his mind, boyfriend by his shoulders and forced him away from where he tried to suck at Iwaizumi’s neck. From the lingering tingling though, he could tell that his action might have been only halfway successful.

"No, but apparently you are. Why are you trying to hold back?" Oikawa asked sharply, his steely eyes looking unblinkingly into Iwaizumi’s, even as moonlight shone right into them and made them sparkle like hundreds of caramel colored stars.

"I’m not-" He tried to defend himself, but Oikawa placed a lean finger on his lips, stopping him before he had the chance to realise his defence.

"You are! Why are you trying to take it slow? Why are you trying to court me like some kind of conquest when I’m already yours?" The uncrowned Queen of Drama tilted his head and Iwaizumi got once more reminded of what it felt like to be on the opposite side of the net from him as determination seemed to spark out of the depths of his eyes.

"I’m not treating you like a conquest! I’m trying to treasure you!" Iwaizumi opposed, feeling insulted for being treated like some kind of setter-seducing cactus, when his intentions were all honest and pure. 

Oikawa clicked his tongue. "Waste of time." 

"HAH?!" The spiker bolted upwards, almost throwing the setter from his lap, but Oikawa quickly regained his balance by holding onto Iwaizumi’s broad shoulders, leaving another pair of bright hand prints on tanned skin. 

Oikawa pushed the startled muscleman back into the sheets and spoke with overflowing confidence. "I’m your Soulmate Hajime. There's no one in this world who could give you more happiness than me!" His voice was low, far lower than Iwaizumi had ever heard it before, lower than he thought the setter was even capable of. It sent shivers down his spine and shortly he thought he was about to suffer from a heart attack as his heart stumbled out of rhythm. It was a sin how perfect his given name rolled from those green velvet lips.

Iwa cursed under his suddenly very limited breath, not having expected Oikawa to take _that_ route. Mumbling something similar to self-confident prick, he tried once more to get Oikawa off of him, but his attempts stayed fruitless. "And it's the same for me. You are my Soulmate. There is no one who could fill me with greater joy than you do.” His words, spoken with so much confidence that Iwaizumi couldn’t help but believe him, were like a punch in his gut and he stilled momentarily, searching for a certain something in Oikawa’s gaze. When he found it amidst the molden bitter chocolate and caramel, he struggled to keep his thoughts in line. “So why wait? Why wait when it only means we’re going to miss out on something?" He was right above him now, face barely more than a few inches away as they breathed each other’s breath.

"You-!" Iwaizumi growled, unsure of what it was he tried to say. He stopped and, desperately trying to find the right words - what was it he tried to say again? - unconsciously licked his lips. He knew he had made a mistake when something dark flashed in Oikawa’s chocolate eyes. Bridging the remaining space between them, Oikawa leaned down and kissed him, stealing his breath with warm velvet. 

Oikawa’s tongue traced the outline of Iwaizumi’s lower lip, then made use of the corner of those lips to glide over the gap. Iwaizumi shivered under the warm touch, inadvertently opened his mouth wide enough for Oikawa’s tongue to slip in. The tip of Oikawa’s tongue trailed teasingly over Iwaizumi’s, but as Iwaizumi arched his tongue upwards, pressing against the feeble touch, Oikawa avoided him, licking over his inner walls and teeth instead.

Oikawa’s hands wandered over Iwaizumi's chest, leaving tingling pleasure in their wake, and Iwaizumi groaned into Oikawa’s mouth. His carefully maintained control slipped through his fingers, but as they found their way into Oikawa’s soft hair, he really could care less. They might have found out only a few hours earlier that they were soulmates, but it was already impossible for him to resist the sweet temptation. He tugged at the shiny locks and deepened their kiss, enjoying the way Oikawa’s moan vibrated against him as Iwaizumi tilted the setter’s head. The wing spiker was roughly aware of his hand sneaking under Oikawa’s shirt as he was drowning in a sea of contentment when the sensations of smooth skin, soft hair, wet heat and tingling soulmate colors washed over him like warm summer rain.

Stubbornly refusing to let anything disturb the deep satisfaction he was revelling in, he didn’t pay it any mind at first, but the longer he tried to ignore it, the stronger the unwanted pressure against his chest seemed to get. Then the weird pressure changed and soon after a sharp pain erupted in his chest. Groaning in pain, he pushed Oikawa away from him while halfway sitting up, holding Oikawa’s wrists to make sure he couldn’t try the same thing again. Iwaizumi didn’t even try to get the compelling nuisance off of his lap this time. "What the fuck are you doing?" He growled as he glared down on his chest where Oikawa had been playing with his nipples, inking the pink flesh in his bright blues. If it weren’t for those colors, then they would probably be glaring in a deep red.

"Foreplay, what else?" Oikawa responded with a cheeky smirk, seemingly very satisfied with his work.

Finally it dawned on Iwaizumi that Oikawa wouldn’t stop until he got what he wanted. With a frown in place, he grumbled at the cheeky bastard who dared to tear his control out of his firm grip. "This might work with your little fangirls, but not with me!" Then he turned them around, pinning Oiks under him with the lean, long legs still wound around Iwaizumi’s thighs. "You want sex? Fine. But i won’t let you ruin our first time by letting you fumble your way around.”

For a short moment, Oikawa only looked up at him with diffuse eyes, unable to comprehend what just happened. Then the first sparks of understanding glimmered in his eyes. Unfortunately, along with the understanding of the situation did his voice’s high pitch return as well. "... eh? You mean- oh god, Iwa-chan, no! I’m _not_ gonna _bottom_ for you!"

"Too bad, because I’m definitely not gonna either. Not when you're stumbling around like an elephant in a porcelain shop!" Oikawa might have been able to swipe the control out of his hands once, but Iwaizumi swore to himself that it would not happen a second time in that night. It was about time someone put this wannabe-king in his place. This time he would not back down.

"Mean Iwa-chan! I’m not that bad!" Oikawa complained, his usual pout back on his lips. But Iwaizumi wasn’t the slightest bit impressed.

"And you think you have the right to say that, because ... ?" He asked, trailing off with a raised eye-brow.

“You must have forgotten, but I was quite popular during high school. I did have my fair share of adventures,” Oikawa declared proudly, winking at Iwaizumi. 

“Well then, mr. high school idol. Has there ever been an ‘adventure’-” Iwaizumi stressed the word, letting it roll generously over his tongue- ”that included another guy?” He was certain that the conceited volleyball nerd would be unable to answer that with a positive response. A smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth as his assumption was proven right.

"...urgh." Oikawa’s gaze shied away from Iwaizumi, unable to look into his silently celebrating eyes. 

Iwaizumi just used that as an excuse to lean in closer, whispering into his ear. "See? You don’t have any experience with sex between men." He didn’t say it to tease him, okay maybe not only because he wanted to tease him, but also as a reminder that this was different from what the setter was used to.

Suddenly though, despite Iwaizumi’s expectations, Oikawa’s expression brightened up and he turned back to Iwaizumi, not flinching away from their very close faces. "In that case, why not give me the chance to learn?"

Iwaizumi looked into Oikawa’s bright smile, in the badly hidden certainty in his gaze that just screamed ‘success’. He allowed himself a smug smirk, the words rolling easily off his tongue. "Oh, you will have enough chances to learn. Feel honored, because I'll teach you myself. First-hand." 

Oikawa’s smile faltered. "That's not what I- _Oh_!" His complaint got stuck in his throat, replaced by a small surprised, but very pleased sound as Iwaizumi decided to stop wasting time and grinded their groins together. Hands found their way onto Iwaizumi’s back as he repeated the motion. He watched with great enjoyment how Oikawa gaped up at, steadily gaining an idea for what joys he could expect in this night.

Iwa grinned at him and cupped Oikawa’s cheek as he shifted his weight onto one arm. "Just lean back and pay attention. Maybe I'll let you top next time, then."

A quick frown passed Oikawa’s face as he tried to complaint, but Iwaizumi efficiently shut him up with a kiss. He deepened it as he once more grinded their hips together, establishing a lazy rhythm, and this time the continually repeated pressure caused Oikawa to moan. Iwaizumi hummed appreciatively as one of Oikawa’s hands disappeared into his black spiky hair, scratching his scalp and leaving a pleasant sting behind. All the while, they enjoyed the tingling of their colors as Oikawa’s fingertips wandered over Iwaizumi's back, massaging his strong muscles, compelling him closer. 

Eventually having they break away to give them both the opportunity to breath, Iwaizumi sucked and nibbled along Oikawa’s jaw line, slowly moving towards the enticing spot where neck met shoulder, while leaving countless spots of various colors behind. Right now all of those were shades of dark blue and green, but once Iwaizumi’s colors disappeared, they would hopefully expose marks with shades of red or greenish yellows. 

Despite not even really having started, Oikawa already panted heavily. Every bite, every touch sent a variety of sparks over his skin and clouded his mind with a mist of arousal, making it harder to grasp any clear thoughts. The feeling of slowly losing his mind got stronger, when Iwaizumi’s hands found their way under his pajamas, roaming over his abdomen and back. "Maybe ... maybe this isn’t so … so bad after all ... giving up the control ... once in awhile..." He didn’t even realise who it was that had spoken at first. Only when the words resounded in his ears and he felt the irresistible urge to agree with them, did he recognise his own voice.

Iwaizumi hummed against Oikawa’s neck, more than just _pleased_ now that the one who called himself his boyfriend gave up fighting against him and instead relaxed willingly into his touch. Sucking a royal blue mark into the sensitive skin, he plopped off the buttons of Oikawa’s pajama shirt with one hand, the other one too busy exploring Oikawa’s still hidden chest. The setter trembled under the gentle touch. The trembling increased, when Iwaizumi pulled back to take Oikawa’s pajama shirt off, taking away the setter’s new favourite source of warmth.

Oikawa whined in complaint, when Iwaizumi didn’t pick up his previous actions. The pretty brunet ached for Iwaizumi’s touch. Not just because of his natural body heat that drove away the cold in his limbs, but because there were no hands now that sent sparks over his sensitive skin. He yearned for the colors to spread on his body, yearned for the evidence that marked him as belonging to someone. 

Slowly blinking up at the spiker, he felt a smug smirk play around his lips. Instead of going back to touching his boyfriend, Iwaizumi hovered over him, his dark eyes following the clear defined outlines of Oikawa’s abs, hitching at the green marks he had left on the pale skin. Feeling a sudden rush of adrenaline running through his veins, Oikawa arching his back and tilted his head while moaning Iwaizumi’s name. The reaction came instantly. Iwaizumi’s head snapped back to Oikawa, his eyes boring into the Setter’s. Uncovered hunger flashed in his darkened gaze as he licked his lips. It wasn’t an unconscious act like previous though. This time it was intentional. And very obviously directed at Oikawa. He swallowed thickly.

Ducking his head, Iwaizumi kissed around Oikawa’s navel, admiring the pretty emerald and sapphire colored flower petals that bloomed around it. He sucked at the soft stretch of flesh, before licking a wet trail from Oikawa’s navel over his abdomen through the cliff of his chest over his throat to his chin, where Iwaizumi let his tongue bounce off, giving Oikawa a good view on its cyan surface, before disappearing between his lips. Oikawa shivered from the wet stimulation that sent tingling sensations along his spine, not disappearing even when Iwaizumi’s tongue was long gone, yet nothing compared to his real touch. Yearning for more, he opened his mouth to complain. Before a single word could leave his pretty pine lips though, Iwaizumi’s bright cyan tongue pushed past his opened lips and into his mouth, filling it with a tingling warmth. Oikawa sighed in satisfaction, his hands finding their way back into Iwaizumi’s spiky locks all on their own as his own tongue responded to Iwaizumi licking.

Shifting a bit, Iwaizumi mumbled "Wait a moment, i’ll be back in a second" against the brunet’s tinted lips and got up from his bed, leaving Oikawa once more to freeze without his touch. Iwaizumi opened the drawer with his socks and returned soon after with a small bottle of lube and a double pack of condoms. Oikawa stared at him wide-eyed. “So _that’s_ where you’d been hiding your stuff!” he blurted out before the remaining creamy colored skin in his face flared rose red. 

Iwaizumi heaved an eyebrow at him.”You’ve been searching through my stuff for condoms and lube?” Oikawa spluttered at his indication, fighting to keep his expression under control, but unable to fight back the flush that turned even darker if possible.

“I wouldn’t call it ‘ _searching_ ’,” he argued, his words betraying the guilty glimmer in his eyes despite his indignant pout. “I was just … making _sure_ that my roommate wasn’t using or shared room for his dates or anything like that. Just a matter of safety. I have the right to know who fucks who in my room, you know?” 

Iwaizumi chuckled lightly at his love, shaking his head in amusement. “And that says the flirt master himself,” he teased, throwing the things he had carried onto the foot end of his bed, using his now free hands to get rid of his pajama pants.

“F-flirt master?!” Oikawa gaped at him, his expression now definitely ruled by indignance, even as his eyes roamed over Iwaizumi’s thighs. “Rude, Iwa-chan! At least I don’t hide my sex stuff between smelly socks!” 

“True. I guess you’re rather the type who hides it between his underwear.” Iwaizumi stood besides his bed now, only wearing his black boxers, watching as Oikawa pulled his ugly pajama pants down, revealing blue boxers with white pattern and very long, pale legs.

“So what if I do?!” Oikawa returned, sticking his tongue out at Iwaizumi as he failed to kick his pants off his ankles and Iwaizumi bent down to help him. “At least I don’t need a new bottle every few weeks!” Realising what he said, Oikawa bit down on his tongue, unable to look into his boyfriend’s green sprinkled eyes.

Iwaizumi, though, didn’t pay any mind to the lightly spoken words and just settled once more on the bed between Oikawa’s bent legs. He gently grabbed Oikawa’s chin and turned his face back to him, waiting for Oikawa to glance up at him. “Don’t worry. I didn’t use any of this since a while before the beginning of college. So this is all just for you.” He winked at his soon-to-be lover who stared at him with a cute blush on his cheekbones. Oikawa cradled Iwaizumi’s jaw and slowly guided him down into a kiss none of them bothered to deepen, yet nonetheless just as intense as their previous kisses. 

Breaking their little moment, Iwaizumi sat back on his heels, allowing his hands to rest on top of Oikawa’s feet, massaging the slim ankles as he watched his colors spreading over the pale skin, until it seemed like dark blue and green chains were wrapped around Oikawa’s feet. Iwaizumi smiled dryly at the useless bondage and brushed his hands over Oikawa’s shins to his knees, cupping the repetitively strained shells in his palms. 

For a moment he stayed like that, his hands on Oikawa’s knees, keeping them from closing involuntarily, and looked down on the sight of a mostly naked Oikawa. And Oikawa seemed to revel under the attention of Iwaizumi’s dark gaze. Smirking cheekily up at him, he spread his legs further open and bent his arms upwards to rest his hands next to his tilted head. “Like what you see?” Putting on an innocent expression, Oikawa levitated his hips and slowly gyrated them in the air, grinding them against an invisible force. “Aahh… Iwa-chan … !” the bastard dared to moan, tugging harshly at Iwaizumi’s control. But he had already given the control up once today and he had sworn not to let it happen a second time.

Growling out “cocky”, he turned his face, but not his eyes, away from Oikawa’s shameless taunting and began stroking Oikawa’s beautiful pale thighs while sucking a trail of colorful marks on their insides. He watched Oikawa’s movement stutter as he bit down, right at the seam of the blue boxers, and enjoyed the rash gasp that was soon joined by another.

Iwaizumi made sure to keep his eyes on Oikawa’s face, feeling restless upon the continued innocent act, the fluttering of long lashes over brown jewels. But he didn’t act upon his desires, only kept watching. Even as he grabbed Oikawa’s hips, holding them in place despite Oikawa’s groaned complaint, and licked wetly over the outline of Oikawa’s cock under the tight fabric, embracing him with his mouth, covering him in warmth.

Oikawa shivered under the sensations, the fabric of his boxers soon sticking wet and heavy to his sensitive skin as Iwaizumi worked over Oikawa’s length. Nipping occasionally at the clothed heat with his lips, Iwaizumi moved to Oikawa’s tip. Licking around it in lazy circles, he embraced it with his lips as well. He watched as Oikawa wriggled under him, hardly containing his impatience. Then he sucked, forcing a mewl out of Oikawa, making him throw his head back, arching his back. The lean fingers grabbed Iwaizumi’s broad shoulders, his nails digging into tanned and colored skin as his hips tried to buck, but Iwaizumi held them in place, refusing him the desired pressure. And finally Iwaizumi had reached his goal. Oikawa let go of his innocent act. He stared at Iwaizumi with opened and softly panting wet lips, his cheeks flushed and his eyes half lidded over blown black orbs with caramel rings.

Iwaizumi hid his smirk by once more licking over Oikawa’s length, earning a whine filled with impatient need. “Iwa-chan … please …”

“What is it, Tooru? What do you want?” A tremble shook Oikawa as his name rolled lowly from Iwaizumi’s tongue. Enjoying his lover’s predicament, Iwaizumi traced his lips over Oikawa’s clothed erection.

“Ahh … I want you to … stop playing around … I want to feel you … I want to be engu...ulfed by your heat,” the breathless brunet responded without any hint of shame, lust turning his voice darker. Iwaizumi couldn’t help the groan that escaped him.

The wing spiker followed Tooru’s wishes, but not without sucking once more at the not so successfully hidden cock, eliciting a sweet, rough moan from the wet lips. Then he let go and carefully pulled the wet underwear from Oikawa’s hips. Too slow for Oikawa’s needs, if his rocking hips and his gruff groan said anything.

As soon as Oikawa’s boxers left their original place on his hips, Oikawa’s length urged free, bouncing against his stomach. Pearls of precum trailed down the dark purple flushed head and Iwaizumi murmured a comment about “standing flush in attendance”. The setter whined lightly at the comment, squirming under Iwaizumi’s gaze as the black-haired man spent once more too much time with just staring. Then his hand found a way to Iwaizumi’s front. Pressing against the bulge the black fabric was hiding, he teased right back “I don’t seem to be the only one.” Iwaizumi only groaned his agreement, urging closer to the touch before he could stop himself.

Gaining back the advantage, Iwaizumi licked from base of Oikawa’s dick over his full length, until he could flip his tongue over Oikawa’s slit. Taking the head in his mouth, he moved his tongue in circles over the delicate skin, lapping up some of the setter’s precum. Then he let go to suck a mark on top of the pulsing vein next to Oikawa’s base. Oikawa shuddered under his touch, barely managing to keep eye contact with Iwaizumi as he moaned the spiker’s name.

Compelled by the way the pine lips moved over his name, Iwaizumi abandoned Oikawa’s groin to slot their lips together. Oikawa melted into the touch, his arms wrapping around Iwaizumi’s neck, humming as he tasted himself on Iwaizumi’s tongue. He still couldn’t believe how perfect they fitted together considering all the trouble they caused their friends. Yet, when he was laying like this in Iwaizumi’s, in his soulmate’s arms, then all those troubles and worries were forgotten. Time came to an end, the world stopped moving, lost in importance, as they existed only around each other. Only for each other.

Drowning in the feeling of being the only ones alive, Oikawa didn’t notice how Iwaizumi opened the bottle of lube. He only realised what must have happened as Iwaizumi’s big hand stroke lazily over his dick, far too slowly to build up any burning passion. Too slowly for Oikawa’s taste.

“Iwa-cha-aahh!” he tried to complain, but Iwaizumi bit on his lip, efficiently stopping his words and replacing them with a moan, before once more ravishing his mouth. Then something wet and cold, lube-cold, pressed against his ass, between his cheeks, prodding his back entrance. Oikawa felt himself tense, knowing what was about to follow, yet not knowing what he had to expect. What if he didn’t like it? What if it hurt?

Feeling Oikawa tense under him, Iwaizumi increased the tempo of his pumping, his thumb brushing over Oikawa’s slit, as his lips brushed over a flushed cheek to his ear. Lowering his voice, he almost whispered. “It’s okay. Trust me, Tooru. I won’t hurt you. Relax.”

Oikawa sighed a shuddering breath as he melted into the touch, allowing himself to be swept away by the soothing voice and the vulgar noise of Iwaizumi’s hand rubbing lube and Oikawa’s own precum over Oikawa’s cock in the background. His grip around Iwaizumi’s shoulders tightened, pulling him closer, his face turning to catch Iwaizumi’s lips before he had the chance to withdraw. Then Oikawa looked into deep green depth and murmured against turquoise lips “I trust you, Hajime.” His eyes fluttered shut as the subject of his faith entwined their lips in another kiss. Then something thick pressed carefully into him. He barely flinched, concentrating only on Hajime, his touch, his taste, his chest rumbling against Tooru’s in a calming hum. 

Hajime treated him like he was something, someone, very special and easily hurt, moving with utmost gentleness, treasuring him. He waited until Tooru relaxed around his finger, before delving deeper than to his first knuckle, moving slowly and cautiously. Different from Tooru, Hajime didn’t close his eyes completely. Instead, he glanced through his lashes, watching Tooru’s reactions to see whether it was too much for him, stopping his movements and allowing Tooru to adjust whenever it seemed to get difficult for him or he started to clench around Hajime’s finger. Tooru, though, never uttered a word of complaint. He bathed in Hajime’s kindness, revelling in the knowledge that only he would experience this side of his boyfriend from now on. Only he and no one else. Not some unworthy wannabe pretty setter and not someone like Daishou during a game of ‘truth or dare’. At least not without his approval.

Tooru broke their kiss only momentarily to catch his breath, a moan disturbing his attempt as Hajime’s thumb pressed over his slit just as his finger curled within Tooru, stretching him further. Hajime’s hands had started to work him in the same rhythm. It wasn’t that fast, and Tooru was very grateful for that, but it couldn’t be considered slow either. Tooru felt heat curl in his middle, begging to be released, but Tooru fought it down, desiring to revel more under Hajime’s touch, refusing to come before Hajime had his fair share, too. This night was special. And Tooru wished for it to last even longer.

When Tooru finally united their lips again, Hajime observed him closely. He watched as Tooru closed his eyes, giving himself and his control into Hajime’s experienced hands. It made his heart swell with tender warmth to see Tooru trusting him like this without any doubts. With a rapid heartbeat, Hajime changed his hands’ rhythm, increasing his pumping, decreasing his thrusting, before pressing another finger against Tooru’s entrance, waiting for the rim of originally pink muscles to give in almost all on its own. He thrusted his two finger in to their first knuckle, keeping a careful eye on Tooru as he shivered under the additional stretch, his sounds muffled by Hajime’s mouth and the wet sounds created by Hajime’s hands working on Tooru’s body. Tooru didn’t wince or flinch back, only his nails dug into Hajime’s back, and Hajime’s heart soared, his pulse beating loudly in his ears.

Working Tooru slowly open, Hajime initially only rocked his wrist carefully and slowly forth and back, reaching deeper ever so often, giving Tooru the time he needed to accustom to them. His pumping lost in speed and rhythm as he concentrated more on his fingers, careful not to hurt Tooru, careful not to lose the grip on his own control. 

Once his fingers were all the way in, Hajime increased his tempo, once more establishing a common rhythm between his pumping and his thrusting hands. He was considering whether it was to early to try scissoring them, when a sharp pain erupted on his head where Tooru was pulling on his hair. “Tooru, what the-” he began, but then Tooru opened his eyes and Hajime stared into a pair of glazed over black holes with dark brown orbits. He stopped his own words to suck in sharp breath, the air in his lungs suddenly not enough anymore, driving him to the edge of suffocating. His mind went so fast into the gutter, he didn’t even realise that he had curled his fingers, until Tooru’s grip on him tightened and he arched his back, pressing against Hajime’s fingers as a long throaty moan vibrated in his throat. Jackpot. 

“Hajime … Hajime, please … I- I want- I need- I- _more_ …” Tooru moaned out, rocking back against Hajime’s fingers. Hajime stared at him for a moment, taking in the beauty that was a completely disheveled and begging Oikawa Tooru. Then he slowly pulled his fingers out and thrusted them back in with somewhat more speed, curling his fingers as he pulled out just like before. The result was the same. “Haaa … Haajimee … please … faster, I … more …”

“I know, Tooru, I know. I will give it to you. But not yet.” Hajime knew fully well what it was that Tooru begged for. He was just not willed, yet, to give it to him. 

Tooru whined needily, not satisfied with the way things were going, his complaints leaving scratch marks over Hajime’s back, evidence for the frustration he felt. Hajime let go of Tooru’s cock and cupped Tooru’s cheek. His thumb slid into Tooru’s mouth and the setter sucked needily at it, throwing himself at whatever means he got when it meant a chance on tempting Hajime. For Hajime’s demise, did it actually work. 

Trying to distract himself from his own rapidly building need, Hajime carefully added a third finger. Concentrating on working Tooru’s ass open without straining him too much, he slowed his pace down a notch and thrusted only tentatively inside, acting against his own burning need and Tooru’s pleas as he waited for the ravished looking brunet to adjust to his fingers. Fortunately, it didn’t take as much time as with the others. Soon, Hajime increased his speed and thrusted his fingers into Tooru’s ass while switching between scissoring and curling them, his skin rubbing over Tooru’s inner walls, marking his insides in Hajime’s colors. As hoped, his own painful need was far easier to endure when he watched Tooru writhe beneath him.

Tooru, though, didn’t share Hajime’s sentiments. Having enough of being played with, he abandoned his task of clawing at Hajime’s back and shoulders. Instead, his hands wandered down his lower back and found their way under the bothersome black boxers. Tooru didn’t know why Hajime was still wearing them in the first place. Teasingly biting down on Hajime’s thumb, and enjoying the way it darkened his gaze, Tooru grabbed the surprisingly soft cheeks and pressed down hard enough that his hand prints would last at least until their next group shower after volleyball practise. Everyone should know that Iwaizumi Hajime was no longer free. 

Something like a very animalistic growl rumbled in Hajime’s chest, but, to Tooru’s greatest satisfaction, he didn’t do anything to stop the possessive actions. What Hajime did do, though, was hitting Tooru’s prostate after a harder thrust from his wrist. Tooru threw his head back in an open-mouthed moan. His toes curled and his fingers clenched instinctively around Hajime’s well-formed ass, his nails digging into the cheeks’ tender flesh. 

Hajime leaned forward to suck at Tooru’s neck, his tongue slipping out to lick up the sweaty film covering Tooru’s skin. Or rather, the part that covered his still pale and untinted skin. Eventually Tooru couldn’t bear it anymore. Whatever he tried, Hajime just wouldn’t give him what he wanted, what he needed, what his terribly dripping dick was yearning for. That left him with only one solution.

Forcing his right hand to loosen its steely grip on Hajime’s ass, Tooru moved it from his boyfriend’s behind to his front and started to stroke Hajime’s length, creating the same rhythm as in with which Hajime continued to thrust into Tooru with seemingly maddening patience. Tooru shuddered as his fingers stroked over Hajime’s hot member, his cock twitching in joyful anticipation. He had gotten a certain idea before, as Hajime had stripped, enabling Tooru an unobstructed view on the bulge in his underwear. But now, that he held him in his hand, he was certain. Hajime was girthy. If Tooru were still in his right mind, then he would probably be scared that something like this was supposed to be shoved into his ass. Fact was, though, that he was already too far gone to be considered sane anymore. His cock, no, his whole body ached for release. And if Hajime’s skilled fingers couldn’t give him that by now, then Tooru was certain that Hajime’s cock was more than capable to do that.

Hajime’s hand went from Tooru’s cheek into his hair, tilting the setter’s head into an awkward angle, before ravishing his mouth. Their tongues entwined, danced around each other, licked over their inner walls, but their previous skill was long lost in mindless desire. Hajime sucked at Tooru’s tongue, tugged at his curls to tilt his head even more, Tooru’s mouth fully accessible for Hajime’s wishes. Tooru didn’t mind at all. In fact, he revelled in the way Hajime controlled him, indulged in the way the pain in his scalp and neck played with his lust, satisfying at least some of his burning need.

Yet, his need was flaring too hot already to be controlled anymore by something like pain play. Tightening his grip on Hajime, pressing his thumb over Hajime’s slit as he kept pumping him, Tooru broke their messy kiss to pant into Hajime’s ear. “Ha-hajime … I-I want you ...I want your … your thick girth in … in my ass … p-please, Hajime … please, I … I want to .. I want to cum … around your cock...” Squeezing around Hajime’s fingers as they hit his spot, Tooru clenched his fingers around the head of Hajime’s girth at just the same time, creating a cheap imitation of what it would be like if Hajime were inside Tooru, successfully emphasising his words. Hajime, though, didn’t like to be tempted like that. 

Pulling his fingers out of Tooru, Hajime bit into the highlighted pale breastbone under Tooru’s throat, causing him to wince at the pain as Hajime’s bite left a print of emperor blue teeth and lips. Pulling Tooru’s hands out of his underwear, Hajime placed them next to the lean torso before resting his own hands next to them, his strict gaze telling Tooru not to move them. When he was sure that Tooru would follow his orders, Hajime spoke up. “Listen. I’m the one who decides what we do-” Hajime moved an arm to push one finger inside Tooru’s ass, causing Tooru to whimper in dissatisfaction- “or how we do it-” he pushed another finger in and this time Tooru gasped, trying to wiggle his hips, but Hajime shifted his weight to hold them in place- “or _when_ we do it-” Tooru whined when Hajime, different from what he expected, didn’t push a third finger in, but only scissored his fingers, avoiding Tooru’s prostate- “while your job, Tooru-” Hajime’s left hand grabbed Tooru’s dick, pumping it twice as he once more scissored his fingers without any highlights and Tooru clutched tightly onto the sheets, trying to hold himself back from rocking into Hajime’s touch- “is to lean back and enjoy.” Now Hajime leaned forward, kissing Tooru’s temple as he pushed a third finger in. Tooru moaned when Hajime curled them while pulling out, intentionally brushing over his prostate.

“Hajime…” Tooru’s words got lost in the air as the spiker pulled back to push his boxers down to his knees, grabbing the previously abandoned condoms to open one of them. Tooru watched as he put it on in one go, not sure whether he should be jealous over his skill or the practice he must have had to be able to do it so fluidly. His eyes were still focused on the condom-sheathed cock, when Hajime coated it in a generous amount of lube. Locking eyes with Hajime, Tooru watched him pumping himself, watched the twitching of his brows that spoke of hardly contained need. 

Waiting for Hajime to finish his preparations, Tooru softly gyrated his hips with a weak whimper, unable to wait much longer. And Hajime gave in to the sweet allurement. Lining himself up behind his needy boyfriend, Hajime grabbed him easily by his hip and pulled him towards himself, the tip of his cock prodding Tooru’s entrance. Rubbing small lazy circles over Tooru’s hip bone, Hajime leaned forward for a kiss, barely holding himself back. “...Ready?” he murmured against the deep green lips, his eyes meeting Tooru’s through their half closed lashes.

“Ready when you are” was the whispered response, Tooru’s words caressing Iwaizumi’s lips, leaving only his breath’s heat behind, even as he glanced at their more than ready cocks in a moment of mischief. Hajime connected their lips once again, his hands finding their ways under Tooru’s thighs, pushing them towards Tooru’s chest and further open to ease his entrance. Then he pressed inside with all the remaining patience and control he had left.

Tooru’s moan mingled with Hajime’s groan as the smaller man urged inside Tooru’s twitching heat. Moving with a slow, but steady thrust, ready to stop himself in case it got too much for Tooru, Hajime entered almost completely in one go, draining his not so endless patience. Once completely seated, it was not just Tooru who needed a break to catch his breath. He didn’t know when or how it happened, but suddenly Tooru’s hands were back on his back and hair, pulling him down for another messy kiss as the spiker waited for the taller man to stop spasming around him. “Tooru … you’re so tight …” Hajime groaned once his breath had returned enough to make up for his rapid heartbeat. 

“Hajime … Hajime, move,” Tooru told him, but Hajime just stared skeptically down on him.

“You barely stopped spasming as if you were being electrocuted and you already want me to move?” Hajime objected, but there was no harshness in his words. It was just impossible to lecture the troublemaker properly when his body yearned for the same. 

Waiting for Tooru to repeat his approval in form of a short nod combined with a sudden rock of his hips and some kind of needy, throaty sound, Hajime gave in to the lure. He pulled back as carefully as he could, which turned out to be surprisingly hard. “Whoa, Tooru…” he gritted out through gritted teeth, “this … it’s almost as if you’re refusing to let me go…” 

Tooru moaned at his mindlessly spoken words. “Of course … you are mine … Hajime… it’s only natural … for my body … to want to keep you … to myself … “ he breathed through his pants and gasps as Hajime pushed back inside. Keeping his slow rhythm, Hajime failed to remember when was the last time he had a hard time holding himself back like this.

When Hajime filled Tooru once more, a very satisfied moan resonated from the brunet’s lips. “Hajime … Hajime, you … feel so good … it feels so good when, aahh, when you … fill me like this..,” Hajime’s hips stuttered as he tried, but failed, to hold himself back. He was worried to hurt his lover, but lured in by Tooru’s pleasure-heavy voice, the temptation was eventually too great for him to withstand. Grunting, Hajime gave himself into a higher pace.

“Ha-hajime … ho-how do I feel?” the bastard dared to ask. Hajime was having a hard time holding himself back, everything for his sake, and yet he dared to remind Hajime why exactly it was so hard to hold back. “Hajime …?” Hajime looked into Tooru’s eyes, but instead of the expected cheekiness, he only saw honest concern and worry. He had to remind himself that for Tooru this was not just his first time with Hajime, but also the first time with a man. It was only reasonable for him not to know how Hajime felt if he didn’t tell Tooru clearly.

“I… I feel good, Tooru. You feel amazing. You’re so tight and hot …” despite feeling a bit embarrassed saying stuff like this, Hajime fought his desire to hide an eventual blush and just stared at Tooru with a strong and confident gaze. His inner fight was rewarded richly.

If Tooru’s eyes hadn’t been blown before, then they definitely would be now. A milky haze covered them, now half hidden under previously widely opened long lashes that threw crescent shadows on his deep red flushed cheek bones. A deep tremble shook his body, making him loosen his grip on Hajime’s back, his hot breath tickling Hajime’s skin with its rapid panting. “Hajime..” even his name shivered unsteadily on Tooru’s tongue. “do that again…” Hajime had to swallow, not sure what to expect as he had never seen Tooru like this before, had never seen him so … done. So wrecked. 

“Tooru… you-you feel amazing. The way you clench around my cock, your walls rubbing your colors off on me, tinting me in shades of turquoise as I’m tingling all over from their spreading… it’s amazing, you are amazing!” He didn’t intend to say so much, but every time a little word of praise left his lips, Tooru would shiver, a sound of great pleasure would leave his pretty lips and his hot cave would spasm radically around Hajime’s cock, reminding him that he was still inside Tooru.

Pressing Tooru’s legs further down until Hajime could rest his hands on the bed, he leaned over the setter, pressing a quick kiss against his temple, before once more picking up his task of pounding carefully into Tooru. The praise had, surprisingly, loosened the setter up some more and before Hajime realised it, he had picked up his pace, thrusting with obscene slapping sounds into the pretty ass. Whispering praises like these into Tooru’s ear, the pretty boy mewled in pleasure, the words rushing like liquid fire through his veins, melting together with the heat of Hajime’s cock thrusting into him, curling at his core into something of burning desire that kept twisting and building up into something more and more, until it seemed impossible to keep increasing, yet it still did. “Ha-aahhh-jime … please, I- aaahhh … mooore …!” Tooru pleaded through his moans and Hajime obliged.

Shifting his position behind Tooru’s legs, he pounded from another angle into the brunet. With success. Tooru cried out as Hajime hit the perfect spot, clenching around the spiker as something wild and strong build up within him, inflaming his inner burn and sending waves of flames through his veins.

Hajime increased his tempo again, the thought of being careful only still feasible at the outskirts of his mind as Tooru moaned and gasped against his neck, his nails clawing in blind desire at Hajime’s skin, scratching everything they could reach. Hajime didn’t even try to hide his own moans. Tooru spasmed around him in irregular fits and his hips rocked back and forth to meet Hajime halfways, begging Hajime for more until he let go of even the last of his rains. Thrusting into Tooru without holding back, the setter cried out a moan, before tugging Hajime into a kiss. And finally the curled burn in his middle exploded in a myridium of white flames and hot pleasure.

Tooru’s delirious scream was muffled by Hajime’s mouth the same way Hajime’s groan was muffled by Tooru’s as the nails of the caught-in-ecstasy setter left bruises on Hajime’s back, while clenching hardly down on the spiker’s length. Not having anything to worry or to think about anymore, Hajime was finally allowed to give in to his own burning need, filling it as fast as he could as Tooru tremble around him, moaning from his orgasm’s aftershocks and riding it out in a rhythm that didn’t quite match Hajime’s. 

Feeling a promise of pain due to oversensitivity in his nerve strings, but refusing to let Hajime go before he found release as well, Tooru, unable to heave his torso from the bed due to exhaustion, blinked through his curtain of unshed tears and made eye contact with Hajime. Managing to clench around Hajime and causing him to moan as the stimulations flooding his consciousness turned even stronger, Tooru was filled with a warm feeling that was half satisfaction and half something far more intense and deeper reaching. In any other situation this deep-rooting emotion might have scared him, but right then and there he was overcome with joy and happiness, as well as the desire to tell Hajime and let him be a part of it. Gaining power from this warmth and his wish, he was able to place his hand in Hajime’s neck and pull him down to him him until their noses touched. “Hajime, I-” his low words were completely lost as Hajime followed his urge to kiss him upon hearing his name fall shakily from the now emerald green, brightly smiling lips. Then Hajime’s shoulders tensed, his hips movements turning irregular as he muffled some kind of rough groan with Tooru’s lips, before trembling replaced the stiffness. Hajime hovered over Tooru, taking deep breaths of air to regain his usual breathing pattern, his arms shaking from the strain but nonetheless keeping him upright. The setter and the spiker looked into each other’s gazes and exchanged small, lazy kisses once in awhile. 

Once Hajime’s trembling stopped and his breath regained some of its strength, he pulled away from Tooru, gently pulling out of him, but unable to prevent Tooru from whining displeased, and got off the bed to throw away his used condom, as well as getting some tissues to clean them up.

“Iwa-cha~n! I cannot move!” The setter complained, “clean me up as well~!” he not really asked, but Hajime, despite clicking his tongue at him and telling him to do stuff like that on his own, did it for him anyway. His help earned Hajime a smile and kiss. Once they were cleaned up enough to avoid a shower, at least for now, Hajime threw the tissues away and sank onto the bed’s remaining space between Tooru and the wall, pulling his blanket over them. Both volleyball players stared at each other, wallowing in the silence and searching for words they weren’t sure whether they needed to be said.

For a moment Tooru considered bringing to an end what he’d tried to say before, but when he looked at Hajime’s still trembling hand that reached for Tooru’s own, gentle stroking over his knuckles, Tooru realised that the moment was over. He didn’t want to load some heavy emotions into the tender atmosphere between them. Hajime had been right. This was their first night, this was special. There was no need to give it any more meaning than it already had. Just lying side by side like this, silently enjoying each others company, was good enough. His emotions wouldn’t disappear overnight. It was okay to keep them to himself for now, indulging in them on his own, before choosing another night to tell Hajime and thus making another night special, too.

Eventually it was still him who broke their silence. “Iwa-chan, if you lay so close to the wall, you’ll catch a cold,” Tooru stage whispered with a lilt in his voice. Hajime thought if there was something he wouldn’t mind to never experience again, then it was that lilt.

“Don’t worry about me. My body is far more resistant than yours. I won’t get ill so easily,” Hajime responded with utmost confidence.

“How mean, Iwa-chan,” the setter pouted. “And here I was thinking of giving you the rare opportunity to cuddle with the great Oikawa-san!” A second after saying that he felt a hand shove his chest, pushing him back. “I-Iwa-chan?!”

“Shut up, idiot, you’ll wake our neighbors,” Hajime lectured even as he moved away from the wall and closer to Tooru, sharing now the same pillow as the pretty boy. “Also, this is still my bed.”

“Rude, I know that, too,” Tooru murmured, crawling closer to entangle his legs with Hajime’s.

“Good. Because on my bed, I can do whatever I want,” he spoke, pulling Tooru towards him by his neck and kissing his lips. “And if I want to give my boyfriend a good night kiss, then I’ll do just that,” Hajime’s voice lost in strength with his words, turning from a harsh lecture into a sweet, soothing whisper. 

Tooru’s eyelids fluttered shut as Hajime brushed his lips over them, before pressing more firm kisses against his temple and forehead. Enjoying the affectionate gestures, Tooru hummed contently as he was lured to relax into the mattress. “I really could get used to this …” he mumbled, his whisper continuously growing more quiet as sleep settled within him, slowing his mind and body.

“Sleep,” Hajime whispered, placing another kiss against Tooru’s forehead as he lazily patted the brown hair. “You’ll have more than enough time to talk to me tomorrow.” Tooru could only hum in response, already too far gone to really register the words.

**Author's Note:**

> Baby Extra that I failed to include:
> 
> "Iwa-chan."  
> "Hm?"  
> "Next time, don't hold back."


End file.
